


Not enough

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Reader overhears Gandalf and beorn talking about a proper mate for him.





	

You had lived with beorn for two years now. You wouldn't say you were husband and wife but he had called you his mate on one occasion. Today had started off as a normal day and then beorn had went out for his patrol. Next thing you knew dwarves had come barging in your house. They were nice enough but you knew beorn was not very fond of dwarves. It was very late at night that he came home, getting into the bed with you and instantly pulling your small frame tightly to his large one. Burying his face in your neck he sniffed you, giving a deep growl. "did they touch you?" "the young one kissed my hand...  why do you ask?" you told him knowing he would always be able to tell if you were lying. Hearing a deep growl from him "you smell of them." smiling at his possessive nature you turned in his arms and kissed his neck "them make me smell of you." before you knew it you were pinned down under him.

The next morning you were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen while beorn helped them ready the ponies. Making your way to the door you stopped when you heard him and Gandalf talking. "...it is not very likely she will ever be able to give you a child." Gandalf said making your brow furrow. Hearing beorn hum "she is not the mate I intended on taking, nor the one I wanted..." covering your mouth when a sob formed in your throat. Not wanting to hear anymore you quickly went threw the house to go out the front door. Running towards the forest you looked back at the place you had come to call home. Feeling tears roll down your cheek you began your journey away from the man you loved.

Beorn had followed the company to the edge of mirkwood making sure they returned his ponies to him. He thought on the conversation he and Gandalf had had. "you know beorn it is not very likely she will ever be able to give you a child."the wizard said making beorn cross his arms over his chest and hum. "she is not the mate I intended on taking, nor the one I wanted... But I came to love her. I would gladly live childless for the rest of my days than to love another that could give me a dozen children." he said making Gandalf smile.

Arriving back home beorn went in search of his mate. He knotted his brows when he could not find her. "y/n?!" he yelled out into the yard but heard nothing. Walking around the yard he saw her tracks leading out into the forest. This confused him, she knew better than to go into the forest alone, it was one of the very few rules he had set when she had come to live with him. Knowing she was not one for disobeying him it could only mean one thing. Something was wrong.

It was now dark and you were freezing but you wouldn't stop walking. Your feet ached but it was nothing compared to the pain in your heart. You loved beorn and you wanted the best life for him even if that didn't include you. He was the last skin changer, there was no doubt that he would want a child. It had been two years and you had never become pregnant. Perhaps Gandalf was wrong and it would happen with time. 

No beorn had said himself that you were not the mate he wanted. After all in those two years he had never told you he loved you. He would find another that could give him a family.  Feeling it begin to rain you pulled your shawl tighter around you. 

Beorn sniffed at the ground searching for his mate. Why would she had left. It was raining now and even through his thick fur he could feel the cold. This worried him, y/n didn't have fur like him, she had no way to stay warm, except for those thin clothes she wore. Looking up he saw a stumbling figure up ahead. Running towards it he saw it to be y/n. Giving a roar she looked back at him before turning back around and continuing to walk. "go back home beorn."she told him in a sad voice. Confused by her words he grunted and moved in front of her. Going to go around him he stopped her again. "stop beorn. Go home now." she said clearly irritated with him. 

Biting the back of her dress she tried to struggle out of his grip. Giving a growl she turned around and smacked him on the snout "let me go you damned fur ball." when the fabric of her dress tore she fell to the ground. Having enough beorn shifted back to his man form. Looking up he saw her walking away. "where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" he yelled throwing his arms out to the side and stomping after her.

"you don't want me. Go find someone else." you said without looking at him. Feeling him grip your arm he turned you to face him. "I don't want another. You are my mate..." "I heard you tell that wizzard that I was not the mate you wanted... So why did you let me stay? Was I just someone for you to fuck? Someone to keep you company until you found another you 'intended on taking."you sobbed. 

Giving a loud growl beorn pinned her against a near by tree. "Enough woman! You are my mate. I chose you because I wanted you. Because I love you!" he roared. Seeing her crying he let out a sigh and moved to stroke her cheek. Leaning down he placed his forehead against hers "I know I never say it but I do love you so very much. In my culture when a male chooses a mate and they consummate their mateship they are what you would call husband and wife. If it would prove to you that I do indeed love you then we will get married but to me you have always been my wife." 

Beorn had kept his promise to you, after the battle of the five armies as they called it the two of you had been married. To everyone's amazement eight months later you gave birth to a little boy. 

Walking into the small nursery beorn had added onto the house when you had became pregnant you were surprised at the sight that met your eyes. There in the crib was a bear cub. The small ball of fur looked up at you before giving a small grunt and pawing at the air towards you. Smiling you bit your lip and lifted your cub into your arms. Giggling when he nuzzled his snout into your neck. 

Carrying him out into the bar you saw your husband sitting on the stool looking away from you. He was busy carving away at something not yet noticing your presence. Bending down you sat your son on the ground. "go get papa." you whispered in his ear and held in your laugh as he ran over to his father. 

Beorn was startled when he felt something climbing up his leg. Looking down he saw the small creature getting into his lap. His breath caught in his throat when he lifted the small bear cub up. The cub let out a grunt and beorn felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw y/n smiling down at him. Cradling his son in his arm he felt a tear roll down his cheek and let out a hearty laugh when the cub began nawing on his chin and pawing at his beard. 

Sitting on beorn's lap you smiled when your son curled up into your chest and started grunting. "he is hungry." beorn said petting the cubs head. This caused your eyes to snap to him.  "but... How am I supposed to feed him?" your asked looking down when the cub began looking for your breast. "come I will help you."  Beorn said lifting the both of you in his arms. This would be a new level of parenting you would have to learn. 


End file.
